


Puppy Love

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Puppies, alcohol use, not Niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: A brief glimpse into what might happen if you gave 1D whiskey and puppies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this classic video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JboM-STb4E). 
> 
> As always, I own nothing, and ask that you respect the 4th wall!
> 
> Feel free to come say [hi on Tumblr](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com)

Eyes closed, Niall leans against Liam in the car as they head to…

“Where are we going again?”

Liam laughs, and settles Niall more comfortable against his shoulder, petting his head gently. “Buzzfeed. They’ve got some...thing they want us to do. Dunno what it is.”

Niall opens one eye and looks at the London traffic around them. “Why we doing it here? I thought Buzzfeed was American.”

Liam shrugs. “Dunno. There were ‘reasons’ but no one will tell me.” He sounds a bit frustrated, and Niall snickers, knowing how seriously Liam takes being the functional one of the band. Someone has to, he thinks, and it’s surely not going to be him.

He snuggles back into Liam’s impressive pecs and whispers, “Wake me up when we get there.”

About twenty minutes later, he’s being gently shaken awake and then Louis yells loudly, “RISE AND SHINE IRISH, TIME TO GET OUT OF THE CAR. Oh,” he adds cheerfully, “you’ve drooled all over Liam. Did you know?”

Niall sighs. After so many years together in such close quarters, drooling is far from the worst thing he’s done to Liam, but still. He wipes his mouth, flushes, and mutters, “Sorry” as he looks at the damp patch on Liam’s shirt.

Liam just shrugs, “I’m not worried, Ni, they’ll just give me a different shirt.”

The four men are herded into the building, Louis having goaded Harry into giving him a piggy back ride because he is not wearing shoes.

“Jesus, Lou, it’s freezing out here, where the fuck are your shoes?” Niall shoves Louis, ignoring Harry’s soft, “Heeeey!”

Louis shrugs. “Was running a bit...late, Nail.”

Niall narrows his eyes, takes in the state of Harry’s hair and the blooming love bite on Louis’s neck and rolls his eyes. “You’d think after so many years, you guys could take a morning off.”

Louis just grins, completely unrepentant, while Harry says primly, “It’s a Thursday morning tradition, Niall. You of all people should understand how important that is.”

They are ushered into the elevator and Liam automatically restrains Louis from pushing any extra buttons. As they exit, Niall sees a familiar face and grins.

“Malcolm, my man!” They shake hands all around, and Niall can see other workers in the office casually standing to get a glimpse of what’s going on. Malcolm smiles as he leads them down the hall.

“Great to see you guys!” He opens the door and they all head into a conference room. There are cameras set up, with four large, comfy armchairs on one side of a long table. And, inexplicably, there’s a large bottle of MacAllan's on the table with four shot glasses. Niall feels his interest piqued as he glances at it, and then at Malcolm. They’ve had interviews with him before, and as is typical for Buzzfeed, they’ve always been a bit more interesting than the run-of-the-mill “what do you look for in a girl” kind of drivel that they’re usually subjected to.

“Have a seat, guys.” Malcolm gestures towards the chairs and then has a quick word with the camera crew.

“So…” Liam says carefully, “What have you got planned for us today, Mal?”

Malcolm gives a wicked grin, and says, “We’ve got a surprise for you all. But first, we need to get you drunk.”

Louis whoops, Harry looks intrigued, and Liam frowns. “It’s 10:00 in the morning.”

“It’s the only time we could get you guys booked with us.” Malcolm shrugs.

Liam says sternly, “Did you clear this with management?”

Malcolm looks a bit shifty. “Well, no. Not..exactly. But it’s gonna be great, I promise.”

As Liam opens his mouth, Louis says loudly, “I’m in. Besides, it’s 5:00 somewhere, right Li? C’mon, it’ll be fun!” He nudges Harry, standing next to him. “Up for it, Harold?”

Harry’s eyes sparkle as he smiles and says, “Up for it, baby.”

Niall rolls his own eyes. Louis and Harry’s relationship is the worst-kept secret in the industry, but they are, technically, still closeted and under contract, and everyone knows how Harry gets when he drinks. But, there’s also something so lovely and innocent about him, even having seen all the things Niall’s seen, that makes everyone who meets him want to protect him. In any case, Niall is quite sure that everyone is under NDAs here, so…

“What the hell, I’m in.” Niall turns to Liam. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! We don’t have anything until later, right? Not until like 5?”

Liam bites his lip and then sighs, and goes along as he always has. “Okay, fine. But Mal, you can’t get us too wasted, we do have to work later.”

Malcolm literally rubs his hands together, grins wildly and says, “You guys are gonna love this.”

The four of them take their seats, Malcolm stands by the door and whispers something to his coworker, who grins and leaves. The cameras get turned on, they do a quick sound check, and then Malcolm approaches the table and pours them each a shot.

“So, here’s the plan. We’re gonna give you each a few shots, then you can hang out for a bit, and then...the surprise!”

Harry claps excitedly and Niall snickers, because at 20, he’s still such a baby sometimes, it’s wonderful. “I love surprises!”

Louis leans over and whispers something in Harry’s ear, which widens his eyes and turns his grin from innocent to absolutely filthy and they both burst out laughing.  Niall sighs, flicking Louis’s ear. “Oi! Don’t do that, Lou, you know how he gets.”

Louis mutters something rude in return and slams the shot back.

45 minutes and 4 shots later, and Niall is feeling it. He’s in that wonderful state of loose and giggly, and the others aren’t doing much better. They’ve managed to coax Malcolm into drinking with them, and he’s turned a lovely shade of pink and seems to have tipped off his chair and onto the plush carpeted floor.

And then it happens. The door opens, and four staffers walk in, and for a moment, Niall thinks he might be hallucinating, because they’re carrying…

“PUPPIES!!!” shrieks Louis at the top of his lungs and Harry barks out a snort of laughter that has them all cackling.

The staffers hand each of them a puppy or two and Niall can’t quite make sense of what’s going on as he looks down at the cutest, squirming golden retriever puppy he’s ever seen and he thinks this may be the best, most incomprehensible moment of his life.

Harry is squealing as his corgi pup licks his face. “LOOK AT YOU YOU’RE SO FLUFFY!!!” and Louis is cuddling something that might be a basset hound, whispering “You are so beautiful” and when Niall grins at him, his whole face lights up and he grins back.

But Liam. Liam is falling apart. He’s holding onto two very fluffy puppies, one of whom seems to be a chow mix, and the other who looks like a Bernese mountain dog. And he’s got tears in his eyes as he clutches the puppies who are bathing his face and wriggling around excitedly in his lap.

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers, “What is even happening here? I can’t comprehend what is happening here.” His drenched brown eyes meet Niall’s and then one of his puppies starts to slip off of his lap.

“Puppy!” He shouts and scoops the dog back into his lap and begins weeping. “I shouldn’t have drunk whiskey, Niall! I CAN’T PROTECT THEM!” He buries his face in their fluff, shoulders shaking.

Harry holds up his puppy and makes it kiss Niall’s. “This is so excellent.”

And in the background, Niall can hear Malcolm yelling at the camera crew, “Are you getting this?!”

It’s utter chaos at this point. Liam is attempting to gather all the puppies to him, “I need to keep them safe, Nialler.” Louis and Harry have now slid under the table and Niall sees Louis’s hand reach up and snag the last of the whiskey, their puppies barking in excitement as they’re hauled under the table as well. Niall plants a smooch on his puppy’s nose, and sits back and laughs and laughs and laughs.

He turns to Malcolm, who’s holding his stomach which is clearly aching from how hard he’s been laughing, and says seriously, “This is the best interview I’ve ever been on.”

  
  
  



End file.
